Yusuke's A Lucky Guy
by MobMotherScitah
Summary: Yusuke U./OC Yusuke and Keiko haven't been hitting it off, so to say, and Yusuke storms off, claiming to be leaving forever and will be back later for his things... Lucky him, Chi helps him out. May be a little OOC, which I regret. A REQUESTED 1 SHOT!


_A short one shot for rock3on3Eden on . I was only given this information: Yusuke as love interest for a girl with black hair and green eyes. _

_Hope you enjoy, hun! - Scitah  
_

* * *

Yusuke had had it with her! How dare she try to contain him! Who did she think he was?

And after all he had done for her!

"Fuckin' Keiko." Yusuke growled as he sat on a bench in the park.

Nothing was open and it was almost closing time for all the bars.

"Girl troubles?" came a female voice as a foot landed on the seat of the bench next to Yusuke, followed by another.

Glancing up at the woman in question, Yusuke saw her sitting on the back of the bench, looking out over the park before glancing at him with a smile.

"Yeah. How'd you guess?" Yusuke snorted dryly.

"Well." she inhaled, "It had to be the whole 'Fuckin' Keiko' thing. Keiko isn't normally a boys name, I have found." she smirked.

A chuckle shook Yusuke as he shook his head, "Not with the way she can hit."

The mysterious woman laughed this time. "She kick your ass out, hun?"

"Nah. I left. Told her I wouldn't be back unless it was for my things." he scoffed at his words, "Maybe."

"Think she'll lock you out?"

The question and how it was phrased drew Yusuke's eyes back to the female, "Most likely. Why?"

"I can help you get your stuff." She looked at him and in the setting moonlight, he could see the green in her eyes.

"Uh… You don't even know me!" He couldn't get any spikes in Rei and she didn't seem to be anything special considering what he's seen.

She shrugged, "Why'd you leave?"

He paused a second, "Well… She decided that I needed to find a new job so that she could live more comfortably and eventually have kids that I'm not ready for. She also wants me to spend less time with my friends and more time with her! I live with her! What more does she want?"

"That's why I want to help you." she stated definitively.

There was a pause, Yusuke glancing around in mild thought, "What's your name?"

"Chi." She answered.

"Just Chi?" curious she wouldn't give a last name.

"Yep. I shun my last name. Won't bother until I get married. And that's a huge if." Chi stated with a grin.

Yusuke then decided to take notice of what she was wearing; Knee high black leather boots, dark blue jean skirt, and an emerald green oval neck shirt. The sleeve split from her shoulder to her elbows, then belled out nicely.

He could tell by the lack of red glints in her hair, that it was black. The texture, he could tell, was soft and wavy. And her skin practically glowed in the dimming moonlight, it was so pale.

"I'm Yusuke." He finally offered, holding his hand out to her.

Her fingers were cold and palms warm. And in the light, Yusuke could make out black nail polish with little green details on the tips. Speaking of her hand, it was thin but firm.

"Pleasure. Shall we go and make Keiko jealous?" she grinned.

He nodded slightly, "Yeah." and stood, leading the way.

It took seemingly fewer time to get back to his and Keiko's place than it did getting to the Park.

Chi was right besides him, laughing at his jokes. And being a curious time, Yusuke noticed that her boots made no noise what-so-ever. Shrugging it off, he decided to focus on making the pretty girl who enjoyed his jokes happy and make Keiko jealous as Hell.

He opened the door and let Chi in, "Wait here…" he said, going into the bedroom of the apartment.

He glanced around the room, not bothering with the light, and noticed that Keiko was on her side, back to him.

Taking a moment to think things through, he glanced back at Chi who was looking at a few pictures near the door, then at Keiko.

Done. He went to the closet and grabbed a bag, shoving his clothes in it and his shoes, few personal items… It was when he went to his dresser that Keiko turned on a light, "Yusuke?"

He didn't answer, just kept shoving things into his bag.

"What are you doing?" Keiko asked, sitting up right, "Why are you packing?"

Yusuke remained silent.

"Where are you going, Yusuke?" she tried again, "Talk to me, Yusuke? What's going on?"

"Shut up, Keiko. I told you I was leaving and that I'd be back for my things." He finally said.

Her silence was enough to let Yusuke know that she was letting his words sink in.

Holding up a compact, he glanced over at her, "Yours or mine?"

"Yours." she answered after a moment. "You aren't really leaving me, are you, Yusuke?"

He shoved the compact into his bag and zipped it shut, then stood fully, "You aren't really asking me that question, are you, Keiko?" he retorted as she stood herself.

"But you can't!" she said weakly.

"And why the hell not?" Yusuke growled.

"I waited for you!" she sniffled.

"And then you tried to chain me and control every aspect of my life, Keiko! I'm not some fucking pet you can potty train and have sleep at the foot of the bed, damnit!" he hollered.

"I never said-"

"Doesn't matter if you said it or not! That's how you made me feel! I felt like a fucking dog on a tight leash and when ever I tried to do things the way I wanted to do them, you would choke me! Did you really expect me to change into some miracle boyfriend? Do you even realize all the shit I went through for you?" he then shook his head, "We're done." then walked out and nodded to Chi who smiled seductively at Yusuke.

Keiko was quick to follow, but stopped when she spotted Chi. "Who the hell is she?"

"I'm the woman who'll treat Yusuke right." Chi answered, walking up to Yusuke and placing a kiss full on him.

It took Yusuke only a second to kiss back. God! He never thought he'd miss a simple kiss.

The bag almost dropped from his hands, but Chi took it and put it on her shoulder before pulling back, "C'mon. There's nothing for you here." and she slipped her hand into Yusuke's and pulled him out.

"Wait." Yusuke said, pulling away from Chi who looked at him expectantly. He turned, looked Keiko dead in the eyes, then slammed the door. "Now we can leave."

A smile graced Chi's face and she lead the way to a bar.

"Where are we going?" he finally asked as she dragged him into an ally.

"My place. Bar's in clean up and I really don't want to be bothered with helping, so we're taking the back way." she said, handing the bag back to Yusuke before crouching to jump up and grab a ladder.

The ladder slid down and she held it still for Yusuke, "Top floor. You can crash with me for a while until you get back on your feet."

Yusuke gaped at he, "Are you serious?"

She smiled, "Yes. Now come on."

Yusuke shouldered his bag and climbed up the ladder, Chi close behind, then he let her lead the way to the top floor.

She smirked, "You just want to watch my ass." but lead the way anyways.

"True." Yusuke stated, earning a laugh.

They finally got to the fifth floor and she opened an actual door instead of the windows. "Come on in."

Yusuke passed her, "What is it you do, anyways?"

"The bar downstairs, I own it. And I do some bartending." she stated, turning on a light to show a pretty well off apartment before she shut and locked the fire escape door.

"Nice… Nice place, too." He commented, looking around.

"Thanks. Let's get you set up." and she lead him to a guest room where he ended up staying for three months, working at the Bar and for Koenma occasionally.

The two were closing up, having sent every one home already, and Chi turned on some music and began dancing to it on the spot, swaying her hips side to side with her hands moving above her head.

Yusuke looked up at her from cleaning off the bar and smirked. She did this often.

And, as per custom, he stood there watching her, his sleeves rolled up just below his elbows.

Over the time he had spent with her, he couldn't help but adore her. If he wanted a kiss, she some how knew and would kiss him out of the blue. If he was feeling down, he'd feel her cold fingers tracing along his often bare forearms and then her hot palm. If he wanted space, he'd get it.

It was as if she were sent specifically for him.

And, right now… All Yusuke wanted to do was watch her dance.

The way she moved was just enchanting that any and every man couldn't help but stare. It was hypnotic, poetic, and sexy.

She suddenly broke her habit and looked at him. Her hand moved out and turned up, motioning for him to come closer. "Dance with me."

Yusuke pulled the towel off his shoulder and indeed danced with her.

But let's not dwell on the, ahem, dance or the aftermath of such dancing. But let's just say, their clothes were on the floor in her room.

Chi inhaled, waking up the next afternoon, half on top of Yusuke who was still asleep.

He had sweat out all the gel last night and now his hair was rather all over the place, and she found that very alluring, and highly attractive on Yusuke.

She leaned upwards and kissed his ear, waking him with a sharp intake of air and a sudden tenseness in his muscles.

Within seconds, he relaxed and looked at her, "Afternoon." he mumbled with a smirk.

"Indeed it is." Chi said, sliding her right hand behind his neck and the left along his abs. Grabbing a fist full of his black hair and hers curtained to one side, she leaned down and kissed him hard.

--

"Grandma? How did you and Grandpa meet?" a five-year-old's voice asked.

"Hmm… Let's see. It was 3 in the morning and I went to the park because I felt that I needed to be there. I saw your grandfather, Yusuke sitting on a bench, cussing about his girlfriend and started talking to him. Oh, we were young, then." an older matronly voice answered.

"So, you stole Grandpa Yusuke from another woman?" this time, it was a teenager's voice that asked.

"Not exactly. His girlfriend was a control freak from what I saw and heard, and she didn't put out for your poor grandfather." The Matron voice chuckled.

"Mother! Don't tell them that!" a stern woman's voice called.

The teenager giggled, "How cute in a kind of gross way."

"Did you and Grandpa live happily ever after, Grandma?" the five-year-old asked innocently.

"I'd say so, would you, Chi?" came an older man's voice.

"Indeed, I would, Yusuke."


End file.
